


Garrett Hawke Does Comfort Food (Badly)

by caitirin



Series: Garrett Hawke: Champion of Kirkwall and Professional Disaster Mage [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort Food, M/M, Tevinter food, because kirkwall is on fire, burning down your kirkwall kitchen, cooking for your boyfriend, drinking wine, fenris is amused, hawke can't cook, hawke is a disaster, kitchen disasters, overpaying your household staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: Hawke feels badly about how the meeting between Fenris and Varania went, so he decides to cook something delicious for Fenris.  There's only one problem.  Garrett Hawke can't cook.  At all.  But he's not about to let that stop him!---Fenris raised an eyebrow in surprise.  “This was supposed to be supplì?”  He moved a plate of breadcrumbs that had gotten rather gummy further away from the edge of the kitchen table.“Uh.  Well.  Yes?  I mean, I thought it was.  But you’re making that face so now I’m less sure.”Fenris picked up a mostly blackened lump of something and broke it in half.  He looked started at the interior.  “How did it turn green?  There is nothing green in supplì."





	Garrett Hawke Does Comfort Food (Badly)

**Author's Note:**

> My Hawke is a mage Hawke. He can't cook, but he wants to impress Fenris. Slight spoilers for Fenris's family quest.

There was a pot boiling over on the cookstove and something smoking in the pan that used to have oil.  Garrett Hawke lunged for the pan as it burst into flames. He pressed down with a bit of dampening magic to cut off the air fueling the fire and quickly set it aside on a metal pot rest.  The burbling pot on the stove overflowed and dark black smoke bloomed all over the kitchen. Garrett found himself hacking as the smoke scorched his lungs and he had to plunge the pot into a large basin of water to stop the smoke.  

Fenris walked into the kitchen waving the smoke away.  “What are you  _ doing?” _

Garrett hunched his shoulders.  “I wanted to make supplì for you.”  He looked at the burned rice stuck to the ceiling over the stove and the exploded tomato sauce that seemed to be oozing down the walls.  

Fenris raised an eyebrow in surprise.  “This was supposed to be supplì?” He moved a plate of breadcrumbs that had gotten rather gummy further away from the edge of the kitchen table.

“Uh.  Well. Yes?  I mean, I thought it was.  But you’re making that face so now I’m less sure.”

Fenris picked up a mostly blackened lump of something and broke it in half.  He looked started at the interior. “How did it turn green? There is nothing green  _ in  _ supplì.  It’s rice, and cheese, and breadcrumbs.  Eggs as a binding agent. From time to time some parsley, but not enough to be this color.  Nothing that should make it this bright green.”

Garrett sighed and wiped his hands on a towel.  He laughed. “You think I have any idea at all? I have no idea what happened to any part of this food thing.”

“You  _ do _ know I don’t actually  _ like  _ most Tevinter foods?”

Garrett’s face fell.  “You don’t? Well shit.  Now I do.”

Fenris covered a slight smile with his hand and shook his head.  “And what, pray tell, brought on this... aspirational culinary disaster?”

Garrett rubbed the back of his neck.  “Well... I just wanted to do something for you after all that business with your sister.  I know it didn’t turn out the way you were hoping.”

Fenris made a noncommittal sound and shrugged.  “Very little in this life is what we hope it to be.”

“I just wanted to do something nice for you.  And my attempt at comfort turns into a metaphor for life’s disappointments.”  Garrett rolled his eyes.

“Was that  _ ice _ in that pot over there?”  Fenris indicated an earthenware vessel.

Garrett nodded.  “Well, it was anyway.”

“It’s on  _ fire _ .”

Garrett jumped up and poured water into it.  The flames sizzled out. He sighed. “I know.  Just say it, I’m an idiot.”

Fenris chuckled.  In that quiet way that made Garrett’s heart skip a beat.  “Well, yes. But you’re  _ my  _ idiot.  And... this was very thoughtful.  I appreciate the gesture even if it did turn into this mess.”

Garrett’s face broke into a goofy crooked smile.  “I didn’t burn the wine.” He brandished a bottle that had survived the carnage.

“Well, that’s something.”  Fenris poured one last glass of water onto a tiny flame that had escaped earlier.  “Let’s just go drink that instead.”

“Will you kill me if I let Orana clean up this mess?”  Garrett asked with what he hoped was a charming smile.

Fenris surveyed the smoking ruin of the kitchen with a skeptical expression.  “How much are you paying her?”

“Twice what all the neighbors pay their housekeeping staff.”

Fenris shrugged.  “You should probably give her a little bonus for this disaster.”

“Done.”  Garrett slipped an arm around Fenris’ shoulders.  “Now can we go drink?”

Fenris chuckled.  “Yes. Now we can go drink.” He took the bottle from Garrett and headed upstairs with him.


End file.
